A file system, like those found on typical operating systems, provides a mechanism for the storage and retrieval of files. In order to protect against potential loss of data on file systems, or to increase the rate at which data may be retrieved from a file system, it is often advantageous to replicate the file system. Current methods of file system replication incur significant overhead to maintain by requiring the replication mechanism to traverse the file system for changes or by requiring the process writing to the file system to also write to the replication of the file system. The costs associated with maintaining a replication of the file system may be exacerbated as file system sizes increase, and file system replications are stored in physically distant locations.